


The Coat Really Does It For Him

by OnismSufferer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, At least one of them is, Clothed Sex, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Credence Barebone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're both helplessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnismSufferer/pseuds/OnismSufferer
Summary: Based on a prompt from Soz:"Has anyone written naked/clothed sex with Gradence? Preferably naked GRAVES [except for the nice coat] and with finely attired Credence?"





	The Coat Really Does It For Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



> There is some thinly veiled plot in this. This AU is just them living their best lives, never getting enough of each other. All the good vibes and sex.

It was the damn coat. 

Percival had always known the power of finely tailored clothes. It was no secret that he indulged in his wardrobe, making sure every stitch fit his frame. Still of all his pieces of clothing he owned, he had never imagined Credence’s favorite to be his coat. 

This revelation had been slow, after Credence had moved in with him he had noticed that occasionally a shirt of his would disappear but soon always be found clean and hanging in his closet. He didn’t think much of it. Then there were times when Credence was just too irresistible, more than once they had found themselves charmed to remain unseen in an alley while Credence’s legs were wrapped around him as he held him up, cock buried deep inside. All the while Credence’s face was pressed deep onto his shoulder. At the time he merely thought it was to keep his moans muffled.

He would have preferred to aparate back to their apartment but it was Credence who insisted they have these quick sessions, and he was helpless to deny him. 

“We can always have round two later,” would be Credence’s reply between needy kisses. 

A new bond between and alpha and omega was often marked with a high need to be together all the time. He doubted that this need would ever go away. 

Coming home from MACUSA a bit early because he wanted to surprise Credence with tickets from a show. Sera had remarked that he was completely smitten by his omega, having risked life and career for him, and she was absolutely right. How could he not be with that sweet smile, dark eyes, and the perfect slicked hole he could spend hours working just to hear the beautiful moans of his beloved. Maybe before the performance they could have just a quick session, or else they might be liable to start something in their box seats and what a scandal that would be if they got caught. He could imagine the headlines in the tabloids now. 

He was surprised not to be greeted with the familiar sight of Credence in their living room. Still practicing magic he had often found him pouring over his old Ilvermorny books. Now though, he was nowhere to be seen. Quickly checking the kitchen and then the dining table looking or a note that may have been left behind. Then he heard a noise, he couldn’t tell what it was but it sounded like it was coming from their room. Slowly approaching the door, which had been left ajar, he looked inside. What he saw nearly stopped his heart. 

Credence lay on his side, he had Percival’s coat pressed against his face. His face was heated, eyes lost in a foggy haze all the while working three fingers out of him. He could hear the the labored huffs, slightly muffled from by his coat. 

“Percival,” Credence groaned. 

Had he seen him?

No. 

It did send a certain thrill through him, knowing that even now Credence was imagining him. He wondered if it was possible that Credence thought of him during the day as much as Percival did him. He continued to watch Credence, who only seemed to double his efforts as he shifted onto his stomach. Reaching down he grasped his cock, already hard just at the sight of his omega. There was absolutely no way his feelings would ever change. Squeezing through his slacks he bit his lip to hold back a moan. If his pants weren’t black there would already be a noticeable spot that would only be growing as he continued to rub his hands over the smooth fabric of his pants. 

When he heard another frustrated groan come from Credence again, with his name repeated again, there was no way he could leave him be. Opening the door all the way, Credence still didn’t notice him, not until he placed his weight onto the bed. Eyes finally focusing on him, he saw the ever familiar smile bloom. 

“What are you doing with my coat?” Percival teased, all the while leaning down to kiss him. 

If at all possible Credence flushed a darker red but he still answered. 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Percival would have laughed if not for the kiss he was pulled back into. Percival moved a hand down, placing his palm on top of Credence’s as he slid two fingers inside him. Feeling how ridiculously slick he was, even with the extra girth given, Percival was easily able to move his fingers in and out. How long had his precious omega been struggling? Well the situation was going to be taken care of, now that he was finally home. 

Moving back a little as he also withdrew his finger, not able to resist placing them in his mouth. He never wanted to let a day go by without this taste in his mouth. Credence had whimpered at the loss but watched him, hypnotized as he watched Percival lick his finger’s clean of his slick. Another day the alpha might have lingered longer on Credence’s body, laying kisses across his chest, biting the inside of his thighs before placing his mouth over Credence’s cock, slowly working him to the point of no return. But it seemed that Credence had already worked himself up to that. 

Making short work of freeing his cock from the confines of his pants, he moved line himself up with Credence’s body. There was no resistance as he pushed inside of him, both giving low groans at the sensation. Never, he would never tire of this. Gritting his teeth he began with a hard pace, the sound of their bodies coming together rang out in the room. Credence begged for more, begging for his knot. 

“Don’t worry,” Percival huffed between thrusts. “I’m going to take care of you. Make you feel so fucking full with my knot, your fingers just couldn’t do the job. Was that what you were thinking about when I came home? Me fucking my knot into you?”

Credence shook his head, sweat making his hair  stick to his forehead. Percival shifted, raising Credence’s hip so that he could move even deeper. The change made Credence give a sharp cry. He was so close. 

“Please Percival,” he begged. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

His hand balled into fists, one tightly grasping onto the bed sheets, while the other still had a hold on the jacket. 

“I want you to knot me, fuck me until I can’t even remember my own name.  _ Please _ , Percival” 

All too happy to follow Credence’s command, he doubled his effort. Already feeling his knot beginning to tug at Credence’s rim. Taking hold of one of Credence’s legs he raised it, able to shift his angle so that with every thrust his knot would press against that spot which always brought tears to Credence’s eyes. When his knot reached it’s full size he placed a hand on Credence’s cock, slick from the precum that had been leaking since before he arrived. He was so close to coming but it had to be Credence first. His pleasure took precedence. Grinding his hips it was only a few strokes before Credence came, tears streaking his face as the sensation overwhelmed him. 

Percival watched as streaks of come coated his fingers and then Credence’s own stomach. The sight and sensation of seeing his beloved finally peak, finally brought about his own orgasm. His knot keeping his own come from leaking out of his beloved omega. 

Then when their breathing had become something close to normal, Percival carefully moved so that it was Credence who laid on top of him while he was on the bed. The shift had made them hiss at the sensitivity, still too raw from what they had just done. Both lay in comfortable silence, waiting for the knot to go down or for when they were ready for a second round whichever came first. 

They didn’t go to the show

* * *

If Percival thought that was to be the last incident with his coat, he was to find himself terribly surprised. Not two days later when he found himself on the couch, leisurely kissing Credence, that the subject came up. They were going to have a quiet night in, and after retiring to their living room where they sat next to each other, Percival reading a report while Credence read on the history of MACUSA. That quickly changed when Credence lifting his head from Percival's shoulder, gently placing a hand to turn the alpha’s face just enough to kiss him. It was a soft sweet kiss, which he leaned into. Then slowly opening his mouth Credence pulled his lower lip, giving the smallest sting as he nipped it. They went back and forth, small light kisses before a couple moments of either one opening their mouth to invite the other into a deeper kiss. 

Who needed to read a report any way. 

Credence loved spending evenings like this, able to kiss and be with Percival, his alpha, whenever he wished. Never denied. It was a heady sensation to say the least. However an idea had been plaguing him. Not quite ready to face the rest of wizarding New York he had refrained from leaving the apartment to much but that did leave him with hours stuck inside their place that was completely immersed in Percival’s scent. All this time repressing his omega instincts they came back with a vengeance and he often found himself knuckle deep fingering himself when Percival was away. He learned that if he had an item that was particularly strong with Percival’s scent it often helped get him to come quicker. He had settled for shirts that had been worn but for a long time he eyed the marvelous signature coat. It wasn’t until he had told Percival he would have it cleaned, did he enact upon his plan. Not anticipating though that his alpha would return home and see just what he was actually keeping it for. 

That night had only further pushed him to an idea that had been on the back of his mind. Percival was never one to say no, so what was the harm of suggesting it. 

Pulling away he couldn’t help but smile at how Percival had followed for a second, head leaning forward as he went back. 

“What’s wrong?” Percival asked. 

It was now or never. 

“Nothing,” he started, “I was thinking, if you would indulge me for a moment.” 

Percival gave him a curious look. 

“Of course.” 

“You haven’t even heard what I want to ask.” 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Percival answered with confidence. 

That’s what Credence was counting on. 

“I want you to wear your coat.” 

If Percival had been curious before, he was done right confused now. They were both wearing their day clothes, wearing waistcoats and pants, with their sock garters still on for the love of merlin. To add another layer seemed strange, not to mention it wasn’t the slightest bit cold in their apartment. 

“Okay,” was all he said.

“Only your coat,” Credence clarified. 

“Oh.” There was a beat of silence. Percival wanted to ask what it was about his coat that it could be the only remaining item of clothing he was to leave on but he didn’t want to question it either because he didn’t want Credence to be embarrassed. 

“Anything… else?” he asked unsure, of all the possibilities it was still a relatively tame request he supposed. 

Credence’s face turned a light shade of pink. 

“I want to be the one to keep my clothes on this time.” 

“This time?”

Yes, often Credence realized it was he that was quickly pulled out of his clothes. When they had their quick sessions in the alley, in the office, even at home. He was always the first to be laid naked before Percival. Even the other day when he was caught with the coat, he had been naked on the bed while Percival was completely clothed. 

He looked at him with determination, a serious expression on his face. Percival gave a loving sigh before cupping his face, rubbing his thumb gently across his cheek. 

“Alright, anything you want,” Percival said, placing a soft peck on his lips. 

When they had gone to their bedroom, Credence watched him intently as he undressed. If he had a weaker constitution then he’d be blushing like a teenager with the hungry gaze Credence had. Thankfully he wasn’t some fresh alpha who couldn’t keep control of when he pops his knot. That didn’t mean he remained unaffected, already half hard when he finally pulled his coat on. 

Credence stood, placing his hand over the coat as if he was getting rid of any creases. He relished the moment, there was something so hot about having Percival in nothing but his coat. HIs fingers trailed lower, stilling for only a moment. 

“Are you going to touch me, or are you just going to feel up my coat?” asked Percival, not sure if he should be jealous of an actual piece of clothing he owned. 

Credence gave a devious smile, giving a deep kiss to Percival before moving them so that he could push him down onto the bed. Percival got the message, laying down on the bed as Credence moved on top of him, first starting to kiss him on his lip, then his neck, on his chest giving a slight nip before moving even lower. Having Percival displayed before him, it made him embarrassingly slick. Then when he placed mouth on the tip of Percival’s thick cock, hearing him groan, it only made him double his efforts. 

Percival thought if Credence’s desire was to tease him to death, than he was certainly succeeding. Credence only gave him slow strokes and his mouth never moved past the swollen head of his leaking cock. To make sure Percival stayed in place, Credence placed a hand over his thigh, not that that stopped the alpha from giving small thrusts. Percival had placed a hand on Credence’s head, gripping his hair but it was more to steady himself. There was no way he was just going to come with this amount of stimulation, his pride couldn’t handle it. 

Taking pity, or more likely because Credence couldn’t take it himself anymore, the omega sat up. Mouth making an obscene popping noise as he moved away from Percival’s cock. Opening his pants he began to slowly move them down, wondering how much would be enough so that he could then place his alpha’s cock inside him. Suddenly Percival moved, sitting up grabbing hold of Credence’s hip. Forcing their hip to grind together for a moment before moving a hand to the inside of Credence’s underwear, easily sinking two fingers into his slick hole. Credence gave a moan at the sudden but welcome intrusion, hands gripping tightly onto the lapels of the coat. 

But Credence didn’t want to get swept away, trying to gain some semblance of control he pushed Percival back down on the bed removing the hand that had been so sweetly fucking him. He was to be in charge of the situation. Having little patience left though, he hurridly moved his pants further down, though slightly restrictive, he knew he didn’t need that much movement for what he planned next. His underwear following suit of his trousers, He was able to push Percival’s cock effortlessly into himself. Percival clasped his hand tightly as Credence began to move up and down, the pace was at first slow with Credence doing little more than rolling his hips. What he wanted taken slow quickly gave way to both of them chasing their release. 

Percival itched to remove every stitch of clothing that Credence had on. To move his hands freely across his skin, tease his cock, bite his shoulder. But with perhaps an impressive show of strength, Credence kept a steady pressure with their clasped hand while his other hand was tightly gripping his coat. 

The damn coat. 

“So close,” moaned Credence. 

Taking pleasure seeing the little bit of precum from his own leaking cock spreading across Percival’s skin. Percival’s free hand gripped Credence’s thigh tightly, as he began to thrust up hard, wanting to make the sweet omega on his cock finally come. But Credence was not to be outdone, leaning back a little so that Percival’s cock could thrust up at just the right angle, he found himself falling apart. The ecstasy overwhelming as he stilled, his come coming in spurts across Percival’s torso. Credence’s expression could make any alpha fall to their knees, thought Percival and with his cock being so deliciously clenched as his omega came, he quickly followed suit. 

Credence all but collapsed on top of Percival, finding his clothes sticking to him from all the sweat, come slowly leaking out of him as Percival’s cock began to soften. Percival began to tease his hole, as if making up for not knotting him, one finger leisurely fucking him still. Credence rubbed his cheek against the coat, now it smelled like Percival did after sex. 

“I don’t know if I can wear this coat outside of the apartment,” said Percival after a beat of silence, their breathing gaining some normalcy. 

“That’s a shame, you do look so good in it,” murmured Credence, now wishing nothing more than to share a bath with Percival and to have his sticky clothing removed. 

Percival laughed, the rumble vibrating through Credence. They looked at each other, Credence raising his head before leaning down to kiss him. 

“How about a bath?” suggested Percival. 

“You read my mind,” Credence agreed with a smile.

Seeing his beloved so warm and blissed, Percival knew that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to see that smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! If you liked it leave some kudos or a comment if you feel so inclined.


End file.
